Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2
Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was released on the 8th July 2015 and is the second release during the summer of 2015, following the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1. The week prior to the release celebrated the Independence Day Special event. Content Weapons Two new weapons are available: Vehicles Six new vehicles are available: Clothing *New clothing and accessories available at high end retailers all across Los Santos. *The return of Independence Day clothing, as well as new 4th July-related clothing items. Others *The Lab is available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. *As usual with most content updates, a weekend special will follow on the 10th, 11th and 12th of July, where Special Crate Drops will be dropped, containing the Independence Day Special content, such as the Firework Launcher, Fireworks and the featured clothing items. The Sovereign and The Liberator will also return, albeit reduced in price (see below). **A double GTA$ and RP holiday event spreads from the 1st of July to the 6th of July, which will apply to all Independence Day-related jobs, which were released the previous 4th of July in 2014. **Also, Rockstar announced a 25% on all purchasable Independence Day Special content, such as The Liberator, Sovereign and Musket. *3 new car horns: Classical Horn 8 (the first with 2 melodies), Classical Horn Loop 1 and Classical Horn Loop 2. *15 new tattoos have been added to the Tattoo Parlors for both male and female characters. *Players can now create Jobs inside Los Santos International Airport and Fort Zancudo. *Scarves and Cuffs have been added to the Accessories section in the Interaction Menu for the enhanced versions of the game. * Mors Mutual Insurance delivery vehicle icons now flash a few times on the minimap on Xbox 360 and PS3. * The SMG, Assault SMG and Combat PDW can now be used from the side of a helicopter and back of a van. * Numerous discount deals and bonuses were offered across the following days, including: ** Between July 10-12, 2015, Gold resprays were free for all vehicles, and double GTA$ on all races. ** On July 16, 2015, 50% discount on all chrome sport rims. ** On July 17, 2015, 50% discount on all heist masks. ** Between July 16-19, 2015, Double GTA$ and RP payouts on the Prison Break series. *** On July 18, 2015, 50% discount on numerous Fleeca Job and Prison Break heist vehicles: Velum 5-Seater, Prison Bus, Karin Kuruma, Kuruma (Armored) and Casco. **Between July 20-26, 2015, Double GTA$ and RP payouts for the Humane Raid series. ***On July 24, 2015, 50% discount on all Humane Raid heist vehicles: Hydra, Insurgent, Insurgent Pick-Up, Dinghy and Valkyrie. **On Jul 25-26, 2015, Double GTA$ and RP payouts on any Adversary Modes. **Between July 27-August 2, 2015, Double GTA$ and RP payouts for the Series A series. Gallery Ill-Gotten_Gains_Part_2.jpg ProgenT20-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Progen T20 T20-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Progen T20 CoilBrawler-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Coil Brawler Invetero_Coquette_BlackFin-Screenshot-GTAV-IGGP2.jpg|Invetero Coquette BlackFin VapidChino-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Vapid Chino Chino-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Vapid Chino DinkaVindicator-Screenshot-GTAV-IGGP2.jpg|Dinka Vindicator Vindicator-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Dinka Vindicator LampadatiToro-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Lampadati Toro Knuckledusters-IGGPt2.jpg|Knuckledusters MarksmanPistol-IGGPt2.jpg|Marksman Pistol 06302015 clothes-full.jpg|A sample of clothes. Video Navigation hu:Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online